


Hunters like the Devil

by Your_guilty_pleasure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biker Gang AU, M/M, Smut, Violence, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_guilty_pleasure/pseuds/Your_guilty_pleasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are in charge of a the mother chapter of a biker gang. <br/>They are particularly fond of causing chaos and fucking in bar bathrooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunters like the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt from tumblr!  
> Sorry that I suddenly deleted the original! I re-read it and it was not at all what I wanted.  
> So far I like how this one turned out much more than the first time.

On a warm Saturday night, a hoard of motorcycles crowded the streets and alleyways near a small local bar. Some of the owners of these bikes stood outside, beer in hand. People walking by would rush once they saw the silver gun patches each of them sported. Although people in the city knew to avoid the area on the weekends.

This bar in particular sat on the edge of downtown, in a place affectionately named Old Town. In Old Town the roads were all paved with brick and were often in disrepair. In the centre plaza there were fancy restaurants, boutiques, and a small movie theatre. This bar sat further out from all of the niceness of the average populace.

The building had been an old mechanics shop with a gas station attached. It had been converted into a bar in the early 60’s. The building was all red brick and metal. Outside there was an army of metal tables and chairs that had been taken up by an army of men and women. Bottles of beer already began to litter the ground.

Inside it wasn’t much different. There was an open ceiling, keeping the industrial feel going, and stuff from the old shop scattered around as decorations. Men and women totting the same silver gun patches took up every table and chair in the bar, a couple having to stand.

The owners of these patches affectionately called themselves The Hunters. They were perhaps one of the most ruthless biker gangs in the country. These men and women were lucky enough to be part of the mother chapter, which started in Lawrence but moved to Wichita just because of its size. It had been created by John Winchester and then passed down to his boys, Dean and Sam.

Normally the bar wasn’t this full. Usually they all spread out to different bars or some went to the chapter house to party. Tonight was special. Especially marked by the fact that the beloved president had just walked through the door.

“Dean!”

“Hey baby, Happy Birthday.” Dean grinned.

“I thought you had work tonight.” Sam gave Dean a bear hug nearly knocking him over.

“I did but I figured some of it could wait. It’s my baby brothers birthday after all, and I gotta give him his birthday present.” Sams eyes sparkled when dean handed him a box.

“What is it what is it what is it?”

“Open and find out you dufus.”

Sam opened the box to find an engraved .45 caliber colt with ivory grips. Some of the guys around oo and awed as Sam pulled the gun out.

“Dads gun? You’re giving me dads gun?”

“A replica of it. You’re always whining about the guns you get. I paid a pretty penny for that so you better like.”

“I love it!” Sam tackled Dean into a bear hug, knocking him to the ground. Grins and laughter filled the bar.

“Down boy! I haven’t even given you the rest of your present!” Sam sat up, straddling Dean.

“Rest of it?” He tilted his head, an impish grin spreading across his face.

“Get up and you’ll find out.” Sam whined and pouted but he obeyed. Dean slapped a couple hundreds on to the bar.

“Drinks for every one! We ain’t going home tonight!” The bar cheered, causing several of the waitresses getting off shift to skitter out the door. Dean sat and motioned for his usual whiskey. “Everyone behaving themselves lately?”

“Most of them.” Dean had pulled the glass to his lips but frowned and set it back on the bar.

“What do you mean most of them?”

“Johnsons seems to have been giving me some looks lately.” Dean scowled. “It’s probably just new recruit jitters. I mean he did kill one of his classmates.” He reassured.

“The hell it is. Johnson!” A blonde boy shot up from his seat and nearly sprinted to the bar. He couldn’t have been more than 20 years old. His hair was short and spiked and his skin was pale, not yet tanned from spending most of his day on a bike. The only patch he had was the silver gun.

“Yes sir?” His voice shook.

“Sammy here tells me you been looking at him funny.”

“No! No sir! Not at all sir!” Johnson nervously looked from Dean to Sam then back to Dean.

“The hell was that?!” Dean snatched the boy by his collar.

“Nothing sir!” Dean let go of the boy. Thinking he was free to go Johnson began to apologize. Before a sound could leave his lips his blood sprayed across the bar and onto Dean. His eyes grew wide as he collapsed to the floor, blood gurgling from his throat. Sam watched with a devilish grin.

“You. You. Clean this up. Smith you got connections in the D.A.s office right? Okay good.” Dean wiped the handle of the knife and handed it to the man. “I better get that back.” Two of the other hunters started to carry him out the back, blood spattering the floor as they went.

“You do realize I’m going to have to call that in.” Dean turned to see the owner of the bar.

“Heya Ellen. Just report the story with this man over there. Don’t worry about the blood my men will clean it up.” She rolled her eyes and dialled.

“Deeeaaan.” Sam whined.

“What is it sugar?” Sam pouted and latched himself to his brother, shoving his crotch into Deans thigh. Dean grinned when he could feel his brothers cock through the denim. “Baby you gotta use your words.” Sams pout only got bigger and Dean only got harder.

“Fuck me.”

“Mmm good boy.”

There was only one bathroom in the bar. It looked clean but it was obviously old. Many of the stalls didn’t latch shut and the tile walls and floors were caked with dirt and dust. The sinks also seemed to have a perpetual leak.

Dean didn’t even bother pushing his brother into a stall. Sam was slammed up against the door in a rough kiss. Dean sucked and bit and pulled at Sams bottom lip, leaving it swollen before moving on to his neck. Each patch of skin he sucked he let it go with a pop, leaving large plum marks across Sams neck and collar bones.

“Deean.” Sam Whined. Dean loved it when he heard his baby brother beg, but tonight was special.

“Okay sugar.”

Dean undid Sams belt in a flash. He pulled his jeans down just enough to show Sams ass but enough to keep him slightly restrained.

Sam blushed when his elder brother knelt down and looked up at him. His cock was twitching in anticipation for what Dean was about to do. Dean grinned before he gave his little brothers cock a long slow lick up to the tip. Sam leaned his head back against the door and let out a low, breathy moan. Dean smiled and stood up, turning Sam around so he rested against the door.

Dean pulled out a small bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingers and Sams ass. Sam jolted from the sudden cold.

“You planned this!”

“Of course I did baby.

Dean smiled as he slid two fingers into his brother. Sam moaned and clenched. After he had relaxed Dean began to curl and scissor his fingers, each motion receiving an equal amount of moaning. Soon after he slid in a third and pounded his fingers in and out.

“D-Dean.” Sam said breathlessly.

“You want my dick, sugar?” Sam nodded his head vigorously. Dean pulled his fingers out, wiped them on a paper towel and unzipped his fly. Sam waited impatiently and whined when Dean teasingly rested his hard dick against his ass. Sam groaned when Dean finally shoved his cock up his little brothers ass.

“God. Sammy, you feel so good.”

Dean starts slow at first but not long after he picks up the pace. He’s slamming into Sam making Sam moan so loudly he’s certain the entire bar can hear them. Dean watches his dick slide in and out of his little brothers ass, moaning every time Sam squeezes a little tighter.

“No one gets this. No one else fucking gets this.”

“Just you. Just you.” Sam gasps out between moans.

“I’ll fucking kill them all for you Sammy. Spray the walls with their blood if they fucking look at you.” Sam moans as he cums all over himself and the door. Dean keeps fucking him until with one last thrust he cums in Sams ass. Dean leans forward, resting his forehead on Sams shoulder.

There’s a tentative knock on the door.

“Sir? I think we have a problem.”

“What the fuck kind of problem could interrupt my little brothers birthday present?!”

“Sir, your father’s here.”


End file.
